I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing : Matt and Mimi
by AWanderingDreamer
Summary: It was times like this that kept Matt wondering; wondering what it was that was running through Mimi's mind.


**20 One-Shots Challenge**

**Rules:**

_Place your iPod onto shuffle and record the first 20 songs that it plays below. Now, choose 20 of your favourite pairings and choose one of the selected songs that you think best represents that couple._

**ღ**

**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing:**

_It was times like this that kept Matt wondering; wondering what it was that was running through Mimi's mind. _

**ღ**

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Digimon or any of its properties and characters._

_Lyrics belong to __**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**__ by __**Aerosmith**__._

The waves breathed over the soft sand for a moment, before breathing it back once more and disappearing into the darkening sapphire liquid. The sand was soft; sinking under the pressure of the two sets of feet. The first set belonged to a male; still covered in dark navy socks that lead up to the dark jeans that had been rolled up to above his ankles. The second pair was two dainty, pale feet. The toes were perfectly pedicured in a dark shade of green that looked almost black in the pale moonlight. The first set of feet lead up to a young blond; a young blond whose hair blew around in the wind as his eyes refused to tear away from the face of the girl. Thick, mahogany waves hang around the beautiful girl; gently falling down to the small of her back. Her hazel eyes were framed with thick eyelashes and her lips were painted a deep crimson. A tight fitting, ebony dress hung to just above her knees as her tiny hands held a pair of killer heals. The smell of the ocean hung in the air, gently falling over the couple. Without speaking, the girl dropped her heals to the ground; racing to her favourite spot on the beach. It was where she had had her first kiss, where she had had her first heartbreak and where her heart had been mended again.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever; where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

The shallow pool was warm, unusual for the time of night. Her feet drowned in the water as the sand squished between her toes. Flittering her eyes closed; Mimi breathed in the salt air. Matt moved up behind the girl that held his heart, watching her carefully. A sweet, genuine smile played on her lips as her eyes remained closed; fixed on something in her thoughts. The silence was welcoming, and Matt didn't want to do anything to change this moment.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing, then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever._

Stepping into the water, Matt wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist. He leant down so that his lips would be at her ear; his chin resting on her shoulder. It was times like this that kept Matt wondering; wondering what it was that was running through Mimi's mind. The tiny brunette had always been able to keep her thoughts to herself, to always be able to keep her dreams and wishes a secret. She wasn't like any other girl; she was the girl. The girl that you met and fell in love with, the girl that you fought over what movie to rent with, the girl that you took home to meet the parents, the girl that you woke up with and the girl that you spent the rest of your life with. Matt pressed his lips to Mimi's ear, his warm breath causing Mimi's smile to widen and a soft giggle to escape her lips. The moment was perfect; the waves drowning the couple's legs as they stood in silence; their bodies embracing the warmth of the other

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing, I don't wanna miss one smile; I don't wanna miss one kiss, I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this, I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time._

Matt closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet honey scent that seemed to drown in Mimi's curls. He knew that Mimi was the one that he wanted; the girl that he would spend forever and ever with. The two had had their moments, of course. They started out as a cool loner, the boy that everyone tended to stay away from, and the spoilt little girl that got whatever she wanted. As the years passed, Matt transformed into a rock star; the guy that girls would fall all over and Mimi became the pop princess, a beauty that had guys bending over backwards just to get a smile or laugh out of. Even the miles that separated the two, could not stop their feelings from growing. The late night calls, to the long letters posted over the oceans; there was no doubt that the signs that the two were falling for each other were evident. The love only grew when Mimi moved back home to Japan. They were the IT couple; to the outside world they were Mr and Miss Perfect, but behind closed doors they both had pasts. Both were scarred, both were ashamed of their past actions; yet they only loved each other more for the faults. Matt loved Mimi and Mimi loved Matt; it was a simple and honest love. It was something that most people worked their whole lives to achieve; yet Matt and Mimi had gained it over the years they spent saving the world together. Matt let his lips trail down Mimi's ear, over her neck and brushing over her shoulder.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing 'cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

A quite sigh left Mimi's lips. "Thank you, for all of this."

Matt smiled, his arms tightening around Mimi. "There's more."

Twisting around, Mimi's eyes met Matt in confusion. Clearing his throat, Matt gestured to the path that the couple had just taken. Two men stood; both holding a guitar of sorts. After a quick nod from Matt, they both began playing. Mimi's hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide as she found herself torn between laughing and crying.

Matt's teeth played at his lip nervously, his hands shoved into his jean pocket as he watched Mimi shake her head in disbelief. "It's our song."

Nodding, Matt grinned sheepishly as he ran a hand through his blond locks. "Yeah, well, I-"

His stuttering was cut off by Mimi throwing her arms around his neck; pulling herself as close to him as possible as her lips met his, in a sweet kiss. "I love you, Matt."

Wrapping his arms around Mimi, Matt's grin grew even wider. "I love you too, Mimi."

Mimi lifted her hand into Matt's hand, allowing him to twirl her around as his smooth voice sung the lyrics that always made her weak in the knees. "_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't want fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_."

Under the moonlight beach, Matt's lips danced to the words of the couple's song and Mimi felt her heart leap with each word; in those few moments, nothing else mattered. It was just Matt and just Mimi, and right now, that was all they needed.


End file.
